


Thank You [IwaOi Oneshot]

by Sugarsneeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsneeze/pseuds/Sugarsneeze
Summary: The last letter Oikawa ever wrote for his childhood friend and the last words Iwaizumi will ever recive from Tooru.





	

Hey, Iwa-chan.  
How are you doing? I hope everything's going fine, now I'm not here anymore.  
You might not even have noticed yet, everything started kind of suddenly, and yeah I know, telling you within the first few sentences of a letter might not be the best way either. I'm sorry for that, please don't be mad, but I just wasn't brave enough to tell you this in person. I chickend out, like i always do when it comes to the really important things.  
I also don't want this to get too long, I still have a few more things to do before I leave. But I just wouldn't be able to go without telling you how glad I am to have you.  
Since years you are the best friend I could ask for. You always were there to take care of my weak ass and I am very thankful for that. For all the kind words, the tight yet gentle hugs. I just feel so safe when you put your arms around me, because I know I'll always can rely on you. Even if your words used to seem rough and mean sometimes, I  always knew you would be there for me.  
I'll really miss our fun moments like practise or our lunch breaks. Because those moments made me so incredibly happy, you wouldn't even belive it. I'll even miss the little fights we sometimes had. I know, silly, right?  
I really don't want to leave you, Iwa-chan. But I'm scared of what will happen if I don't.  
Since she's here I noticed some things.   
I started to feel different, jealous. The way you look at her, the way you hold her hand so gently in yours and the way your lips seem to fit so perfectly onto each other. It just... reall hurts, you know?  
How she got everything I ever wante so easiely, after only knowing you for a few months.  
I've been there earlier, longer, so why her?  
But I noticed the look in your eyes and the change in your smile everytime she's around. and I really don't want me and my silly feelings to be a burden, so I'll just stop now. I haven't gotten much time left anyways.  
Please tell Matsun, Makki and the others how sorry I am to just leave you all alone without a proper goodbye.  
Please take care of my mother. She sure will cry a lot. My father maybe too, just not when anyone's around so please take care of him, too.  
And please, Hajime, try to be happy. For her.  
Good bye, Hajime, I love you.   
I really do.

Tooru


End file.
